


The Five Days of Dean Winchester

by Theatregirl7299



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Death (off screen), Gen, Show level violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299
Summary: For Lily Thurber, Life in Cecil, Colorado was average, everyday – boring.  That was, until Dean Winchester came to town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this year's Supernatural Summergen.

**_Monday_ **

Mondays in Cecil, Colorado were never that interesting. Rainy Mondays were even worse. The only people in _Thurber’s Pump and Shop_ were me, my sister, Janine, and old man Wilson who was complaining about the price of milk.

“Why don’t you go to Wal-Mart then, you old coot,” Janine muttered. 

I hushed her with a hiss - “Behave,” - before I turned to Mr. Wilson and rang up his purchases with a smile. The rain increased, thunder following the wind as the sky turned darker.

“I’m bored,” Janine whined, picking at the polish on her nails. “I don’t understand why Momma and Daddy have me working. I’ve got better things to do.” She pushed herself off the back counter and grabbed a nail file from the display next to the register. “It’s not like there’s gonna be a rush of customers, especially with the rain.”

“Momma and Daddy have you working because they caught you with Bobby Miller behind the gazebo at the church picnic.” I wiped the condensation ring from the milk jug off the counter and threw the paper towel in the trash. “Have you refilled the coffee pots like I asked you?”

“No,” she grumbled and sidled over to the coffee station. “I just wish something exciting would happen. This is such a boring place.” 

I sighed and began checking my inventory list. Janine’s comment was her typical whine but secretly I agreed with her. Our small town was just that – small.

The only time we got an influx of people was during the rafting, hiking and ski seasons. It was one of the reasons Momma and Daddy built the motel and gas station where they did; it was a perfect distance from the launch points to the Colorado river and right on the way to Aspen for those who didn’t want to pay the costs of a resort.

Any other times of the year, nothing happened. Unless you could consider the high school football team making the State Championship two years in a row exciting.

“Lily.” Janine’s voice interrupted my thoughts. “I can’t find the decaf. I think we’re out.”

“Coming.” I circled round the counter and joined her. Sure enough, the decaf box was empty. Stooping down, I checked that we didn’t have an extra box. “Okay, watch the counter. I’ll go in back to get a new box.”

I flipped on the light to the storage room. The space was cool, boxes of stock up on pallets to keep them dry. 

The coffee was easy to reach and I grabbed a box of decaf, hitting the light switch with my elbow as I left the room.

“Here you go. Grab me a pair of scissors.” I placed the box on the counter, took the scissors from Janine and sliced open the box. “Grab what you need.”

I bent over to store the box under the coffee machines when I heard the door chime and Janine inhale sharply. 

“Lord, Lily, look what just came in out of the rain!”

I glanced up and mirrored her gasp.

He was tall – at least six foot. His hair was wet, plastered to his head and his brown leather jacket was drenched, its collar turned up to protect him from the rain. He shook himself slightly, sending drops of water everywhere, then looked at us and grinned.

“Lord…” Janine whispered again.

“Sorry to get your floor wet.” His green eyes sparkled as his smile widened. “Storm’s getting worse.”

“No worries,” I stammered, standing up. “I’ve got a towel behind the counter.” I hurried to grab it and give it to him.

“Thanks.” Janine and I watched while he rubbed his hair dry and wiped down his jacket. He winked as he handed the towel back. “Glad to see that you folks were open. It’s really bad out there.”

The thunder echoed his comment with a boom and the lights flickered. Janine squeaked and almost dropped the coffee urn she was holding. The man smiled at her. “Don’t worry, darlin’, it’s just weather. Won’t hurt you.”

“I just hate storms.” She batted her eyelashes and moved closer to him. “I’ll bet you’re not afraid of storms, are you?”

I rolled my eyes and tossed the towel onto the counter. Janine was in way over her head, I could tell, but nothing I could say would keep her from flirting.

Not that I blamed her. He _was_ gorgeous, in that bad-boy-show-you-a-good-time-ruin-your-life sort of way. So I’d let her go for a bit, then shut her down before it got too awkward.

“Nope. I like storms.” He walked closer to Janine and leaned in. “Best way to watch a storm is on the porch, curled up next to someone, under a blanket, all warm and snuggly…” He let his voice trail off suggestively and gazed at her with a knowing smile, making Janine giggle and twist the end of her blonde hair. 

Okay, time to stop this. I headed back to the coffee station and murmured, “She’s fifteen…,” as I walked by.

I couldn’t help but chuckle as his eyes widened and he stood straight, all sense of flirtation totally gone. He looked at Janine and then back me and mouthed, “Fifteen?”

I started the coffee machine with a grin. “Yup. _And_ my baby sister, so…” I let the words trail off, but it was obvious he got my meaning. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

He shook his head with a wry chuckle. “Supplies and a place to bed down for the night. The motel have any vacancies by chance?”

“I think so. Let me check.” I walked back to the counter and picked up the landline. No dial tone. Pulling out my cell, I saw that there were no bars either. “Phone service is down. Janine, go ask Momma if she’s got a room.” 

“I don’t wanna go out in the rain, Lily,” she whined.

“Cut through the diner and take the umbrella. It’s not gonna kill you to get wet.”

“But…” Janine started.

“Now!”

“Okay,” she grumbled but went anyway.

We both watched her leave, her last ditch effort to flirt apparent in the sway of her hips.

“Fifteen, huh?” He said with a disappointed tone.

“Yup.” I replied, humor and a bit of pity coloring my voice.

“Oh well,” he sighed and turned to me. “Guess I’ll stock up on supplies then.”

I watched him head to the drink coolers and come back with a 12-pack of beer, a few bags of chips and some candy. “What time does the diner open in the morning?” He nodded his head towards the archway leading to our little restaurant as he put his supplies on the counter.

“Usually about six, but with the rain it’ll depend on when our cook can make it in. If you need to leave early I can have coffee and donuts ready.” I chuckled. “Our version of the continental breakfast.”

“Nah, I’ll wait. Been having road food and could use a real breakfast.” He wandered back through the store and returned with water and a few more snacks. Adding them to the other items, he pulled out his wallet. “How much?”

I rang up his purchases. “Forty Five sixty two. And I’ll need to see your ID.” 

He looked at me in disbelief. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” There was no way I was going to get in trouble for not checking IDs, no matter how handsome the customer.

“Okay.” He handed me his driver’s license. _David Gilmour. DOB: January 24, 1979_.

“David Gilmour, huh? Your parents must be Pink Floyd fans.” I gave it back and he – David – put it back into his wallet and gave me cash for the tab.

“Yeah…they say I was conceived at a Pink Floyd concert.” David blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “You a fan?”

“When I was younger. Played my daddy’s vinyl when I was going through my rebellious stage.” I gave him his change and bagged up his groceries. “Don’t listen much any more.”

“Too bad.” David was about to continue when I saw the motel lights flash – Momma’s signal to let me know they had room.

“Hey, there’s a room available – my mother just signaled. It’s yours if you want it.”

“Sounds good.” David grabbed the bags and headed for the door. “See you in the morning.”

I watched him load up his car as the rain slid down the windows. The sleek black muscle car – an Impala, if I wasn’t mistaken – suited him. The car engine started with a deep rumble and he drove slowly across the parking lot to the motel office.

I locked the doors and stared out into the rain. Something told me that our boring little town was not going to be boring much longer.

@*@*@*@*@

**  
_Tuesday_  
**

The rain had stopped overnight and Tuesday wound up being sunny. Gene, our cook, made it in and I was able to open the diner by six-thirty.

Most of the regulars were in their usual spots by eight-thirty. Pete, who swore Momma made the best buckwheat pancakes this side of the Colorado; Andy, the owner of the bar across the road, who always ordered scrambled eggs, rye toast and sausage; Miss Mildred, the motel housekeeper who had a side of oatmeal to go along with her gossip; and Freddie, the courthouse clerk, who came for breakfast every Tuesday since his wife died.

They all froze the minute David walked in. 

Today he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, a faded red flannel over top, and worn-in boots. No different than any other local or tourist in the area. 

Normally they would ignore a newcomer, sizing them up and then dismissing them.

Not this time.

I watched them watch him as I poured to-go coffee for Mister Milton, our route mailman. They stared at David, studying his movements like he was some exotic animal. I shook my head at their whispering. Especially Miss Mildred’s. She was the worst gossip in town.

“Morning, Lily.” David smiled at me. The subtle tilt of his head and raised eyebrow let me know he was fully aware of the diner’s scrutiny.

“Morning.” I finished getting Mister Milton’s coffee ready. “You can sit anywhere except the front booth by the window. That’s reserved for the police chief if he comes by.”

“Great.” He headed to the last booth in the corner and took a seat, his back against the wall.

I walked over with the coffee and a menu. “Want some?”

“God, yes please.” 

I flipped the cup and filled it. “Need cream?”

“Nope. Black is fine.” David picked up the menu. “What’s good?”

“Depends on how hungry you are.” I set the coffee pot down on the edge of the table and pulled out an order pad.

“Starving.” 

“Then get the Southern Platter. Eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, biscuits and gravy and grits.”

David’s eyes lit up. “Sounds perfect.” 

I took his order and returned to the counter to put the ticket in the window. Miss Mildred waved me over. “So who’s the hottie in the booth?”

“Guest at the motel,” I answered, rolling silverware into a napkin. Pointing it at her, I said, “Don’t go snooping.” 

“Me?” She said in a huff.

“Yes, you.” I took the sting out of my words with a grin and refilled her hot water pot. “You know how Momma gets when you rifle through the guest’s things.”

“How else are we gonna know if they’re drug dealers like that one couple last year. Besides,” she pouted. “He put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign up.”

“How in the hell do you know that, Mildred?” Pete piped up. “He came in after you did.” 

“Because I can see the little white sign on the doorknob from here!” She pointed at the motel. “And you, Pete Harmon, need to mind your own business!” She presented her back to him. “He’s awful cute, Lily.”

“And I’m awful taken, Mildred,” I replied, continuing our age-old conversation. “You know that.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t look.”

“Order up!” The clatter of plates in the window gave me an out, thank goodness. I grabbed a tray and set the food and the coffee pot on it. Bringing the food to David’s table, I saw he had it covered with a laptop and several file folders. “Food’s up. Need a place.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He fumbled with the papers, shoving everything over into a corner. 

“No problem.” I put the food down in front of him and refilled his coffee. “Anything else I can get you?”

“Some decent internet service would be great. The one in the hotel room kept cutting out.” He shook his head and waved at the file folders. “And I’m behind.”

“Yeah. It does that after a storm. Here.” I pulled out my pad again and wrote down the password for the diner. “Use the secure one. It’s more stable.”

“Thanks.” He tucked it under the laptop, inclining his head towards the counter. “So let me guess, I’m the topic of conversation?”

“You know it.” I took a quick look around the room and saw that no one needed anything. Sitting down across from David, I grinned at him. “Miss Mildred thinks you’re a hottie. Watch out for her, she’s been known to pinch.”

“Wow…well.” He looked over at the counter and winked and I heard a giggle. “Not my type. You on the other hand...” His eyes looked me up and down. “… are.” 

“Sorry.” I pulled out the chain around my neck to show him the diamond ring nestled next to the pendant attached. “I appreciate the compliment, but I’m taken.”

“Can I see?” David held his hand out. I leaned in so I could place the pendant in his hand. He studied it a moment before letting it go. “Marine Corps. Where’s he stationed?” 

“Somewhere in Iraq.” I shifted, my back against the booth again. “Not sure. I haven’t heard from him in about a month.”

“Must be rough. What’s his name?” 

David’s voice was laced with understanding and I tried not to tear up. “Dylan. And yeah, it’s been really rough. But he’s supposed to be home in six months. I pray every day that he’ll make it.” 

David took my hand and squeezed it. “With you to come home to? I have no doubt he’ll make it.”

“Thanks.” I wiped the corners of my eyes.

“No problem.” He began to eat his breakfast.

“So…” I needed to change the subject so I waved at his papers. “What’s all this research for?”

“I’m with the Fish and Wildlife Division and we’re checking out the recent bear attacks in the area. My boss sent me down to liaison with the local office and I’m trying to get caught up before I meet with them.”

“Fish and Wildlife, huh? Does that make you _Agent_ Gilmour?” I chuckled. 

“Yeah, it does.” David grinned and took a drink of his coffee. “So getting the Internet to work was a big thing. Thanks.”

“If you’re Fish and Wildlife, why are you driving that,” I nodded my head towards his car in the lot. “Instead of a truck?”

“Cause I was already on my way out for ten days of vacation before my boss tagged me to hop on this since I was close. It was easier to just come here than turn around and get a company truck.”

I nodded. “Makes sense.”

“So you’ve heard about the bear attacks, right?” David grabbed a notepad as I nodded again. “Anything you can tell me?”

“First of all, they’re not normal.”

“Not normal in what way?” David pulled a notepad close and started writing. 

“We don’t usually get bear attacks around here. One or two every five or ten years or so, maybe. Then starting about 3 years ago we’ve had four or five attacks every year right around this time.” I paused, thinking. 

David kept scribbling. “Again, why is that weird?”

“How much do you know about bears?” I didn’t want to lecture him since he worked for Fish and Wildlife, but I knew that some agents specialized. For all I knew, David’s specialty was fish or raccoons.

He chuckled. “Actually, I deal with deer more than bear.” He waved at the papers. “That’s why all the quick research.”

“Okay, as a rule, bears are only interested in protecting their food, their cubs or their space. As long as you stay away from them and give them room, most of the time they’ll leave you alone.”

“You’re making this easier than Google,” David said with a smile. “Go on.”

“From what I’ve overheard from the rangers that stop by for lunch, the attacks only happened at night, during or close to the full moon at a place we call Rainbow Bluffs.”

I grabbed a map that was on the table and showed him. “Folks usually go up there for camping and ‘stuff’.” I air-quoted the word with a grin.

“Stuff?” David raised an eyebrow.

“You know…things you don’t want your parents or your neighbor’s wife to find out.” 

“Ahh…stuff.” 

“Yeah.” I ran my finger over a section of the map. “The attacks happened here – it’s a section of the bluffs that’s kind of hard to get to with your vehicle, so it’s not as popular with the folks who park. Mostly campers hang out there. Before three years ago, there’d never been a bear sighting in the area.”

David was about to ask another question when the door chimed.

I smiled at him as I got up. “Gotta go work.” Picking up the coffeepot, I added, “You’ll want to talk to Wally McMillan. He’s the head of our local Fish and Wildlife office.”

“Will do. Thanks for the information.” 

The diner got busy with the morning rush that would soon bleed into lunchtime. I kept an eye on David’s booth and made sure he always had a full cup of coffee. 

He spent most of the time on his laptop, with an occasional call to someone named Bobby. Soon he packed up and stopped by the counter to pay.

“Thanks for the information. I’m gonna head out and talk to Wally.” He handed me the cash for his bill. “Keep the change.” 

“Thanks. Oh and tell him I said to treat you nice or no Dutch apple pie.”

“I will. And save some of that for me. It’s my favorite.” He winked and headed out the door with a smile.

I didn’t see him for the rest of the day.

@*@*@*@*@

**  
_Wednesday_  
**

Wednesday morning came and went, and I didn’t see David. Not that I was looking, but even after only two days he had started to feel like he’d always been there.

When he _did_ show up, he barreled into the store like a whirlwind, complete with a frown on his face, and headed straight for the little hardware section in aisle three.

“Lily, you got any rope?” I heard him rifling through the display.

“‘Good morning, Lily. How are you, Lily? Did you sleep well, Lily?’” My tone was playful as I left the counter to go help him.

“Yeah, yeah, all that.” He moved a box of duct tape to look behind it. “I don’t see any.”

I glanced through the display. “Daddy must have sold it. Let me check in the back.” I hurried to the storeroom and found two lengths. Bringing them out, I called, “I have a twenty five foot and a fifty foot. Which do you want?”

“Both.” David dumped his other items onto the counter. More food and water and a tarp. “Can you find me an address?”

“For who?” I rang up his purchases.

David pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. “A Missy Evans?”

“I know where she lives. It’ll be tough to find it, even with GPS. Hang on.” I bagged his items, then picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number for the motel.

“What are you doing? You’re not calling her, are you?” David looked frantic.

I covered the mouthpiece. “No. Don’t worry.” My mother answered after a few rings. “Momma? Listen, I need to run Agent Gilmour up to Barrett’s Ridge so I’ll need someone to cover the store for a bit.” I listened to her for a moment. “Okay, I’ll lock up ‘til you get here.”

I hung up and smiled at David. “So, ready to go?”

“No!” His face was stormy. “I am NOT ready to go. You’re not coming.”

“David,” I used the tone I’d learned from my mother when she would convince my Daddy to do something he didn’t want to. “I told you, you won’t be able to find her place by yourself. Roads are tricky things out here in the mountains.” I smiled at him, knowing I’d won and he just didn’t know it yet. 

“Fine,” he grumbled at me, just like Daddy grumbled at Momma when he knew he’d give in. “But you stay in the car when we get there.”

“Of course,” I replied, knowing full well that wouldn’t happen. “Let me lock up and I’ll meet you by your car.”

David grumbled some more and headed out. I locked the front door so that anyone who wanted something from the store would have to cut through the diner. Waving at Gene on my way out, I told him Momma would be by to take over the register.

I detoured to our apartment at the end of the motel and changed into a pair of hiking boots, then met David at his car.

“Can’t wait to ride in this.” I opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. The solid ‘thunk’ of the door closing made me smile.

“Okay, where are we going?” David was still annoyed, but I could see him beginning to relax as we pulled to the edge of the parking lot.

“Turn left, then go about 10 miles till you cross the stone bridge. Turn right at the faded red barn.” I put on my seatbelt. 

He looked at me. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“Nope. That’s why I needed to come with you. There are no road signs or mile markers. You’d have gotten totally lost, and since there’s no cell service out there it would have been tough to find you.”

He pulled onto the road with a crunch of gravel. “Okay. I’ll give you that.” He glanced at me. “Do me a favor, grab a cassette out of the shoebox at your feet. I need tunes.”

I picked up the box and rifled through it. _AC/DC, Kansas, The Doobie Brothers…._ “Anything from this decade?”

He made a face at me. “Cute. Just pick something.”

I dug deeper and pulled out a tape labeled _Sam’s mix_. “How about this one?”

“Pick something else.” David’s tone was curt and I looked over at him. He was staring out the windshield in a casual manner, but his hands were gripping the steering wheel. 

“Okay…” I put the tape back in the box and grabbed Creedence Clearwater Revival and popped it into the dash. The guitar intro of _Bad Moon Rising_ filled the car.

David looked at me with a raised eyebrow and we both burst into laughter. “Maybe not such a good song.” 

“Want me to change it?” 

“Nah, it’s fine.” He relaxed against the seat and started drumming his fingers against the wheel.

“So why are we going to see Missy?” I settled in more comfortably in my seat. The leather felt warm against my back and made me want to doze. “What’s she have to do with the bear attacks?”

“It seems as though she was a witness to the last one.” David made the turn past the barn.

“Go a mile and a half to the white fenced house with the green roof and turn onto the dirt road,” I quickly directed. “It’s the third house on the left.” I returned to our conversation. “I thought there weren’t any witnesses. That’s what the rangers and the police said, anyway.”

“According to the report, she was listed as a witness to the last attack.”

“Huh.” I shook my head. “That’s strange. The officials said that none of the attacks had witnesses.”

“It seems they were mistaken.” David turned onto the dirt road and slowed down so the rocks wouldn’t ping. “The report I got a chance to look at listed Missy. I figured I should go and see what she had to say.”

We pulled up in front of Missy’s house to be greeted by two large dogs. “Don’t worry – they’re just loud.”

As we got out of the car, Missy came out of the house and onto her porch. “Hey, Lily. What are you doing here?”

“Missy, this is Agent Gilmour with Fish and Wildlife. He’s here to ask you about the bear attacks.” I gestured to David who was bent and petting Missy’s black Lab.

“Pleased to meet you, Ms. Evans.” He straightened up to greet her.

I leaned in to hug her. “I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me you saw something?” 

She was pale when I let go. “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t see anything.”

I could tell she was lying. I glanced at David and he was frowning. “Ms. Evans, the Rangers have a report that says you were witness to the last attack.”

“No, no…I didn’t see anything. I told them…” Missy wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. “I didn’t.”

“Let’s go sit down.” I guided her to the bench on her porch.

“Ms. Evans…Missy.” David sat next to her. “It’s okay. You can tell me what you saw.”

“The Rangers and the Sheriff…they didn’t believe me. Said I had been drinking.” Missy took a shuddering breath. “They told me not to say anything to anyone.”

“Well you can tell me. I swear I’ll believe you.” I could see David’s smile putting her at ease. 

“It…it wasn’t a bear,” she began, then stopped. “I don’t know what it was. I’ve never seen anything like it before.” 

“Um…Lily, maybe you should go and wait in the car.” David motioned toward the driveway. “You may not want to hear this.”

“NO!” Missy grabbed on to me. “Don’t leave, please.”

“I won’t.” I perched on the arm of the bench. “Go on.”

David didn’t look happy. Whatever Missy had to tell him, he didn’t want me to hear. He glared at me and jerked his head towards the car. I shook mine and didn’t move. He widened his eyes and did it again. Again I shook my head. I was not going to budge.

He finally sighed and turned back to Missy. “Okay, tell me what you saw.” 

I sat there with my mouth slowly falling open as she told David about going up to Rainbow Bluffs to park with Billy, her boyfriend; about seeing a monster that was half man, half bear; how it attacked Billy and dragged him into the woods; and how it had looked at her with intelligence in its eyes and left her alone.

What was even more shocking were the questions that David was asking her and the fact that he was taking her answers seriously. Could she estimate how tall the creature was, did it have a smell, was it completely covered in fur or just its arms, legs and head, were there fangs in addition to claws. All legitimate questions with completely fanciful answers.

When the interview was done, he reassured her again that he believed her and that he wouldn’t tell anyone what she’d said. We got into the car and headed back to the motel.

David didn’t turn on the radio this time and we drove in silence, my head spinning with the things Missy had told us. We were almost to the motel when I couldn’t keep quiet anymore. “What was that?” 

“What?” He kept his eyes on the road.

“That…that…interview!” I whirled around and faced him. “Asking her if she saw – what? Some monster? Bigfoot? And you believed her?”

“A werebear.” David’s voice was flat. “And yes, I did.”

“A what?”

“Werebear,” he repeated. “A creature that’s part bear, part human, that only manifests during the full moon.”

“Yeah, right.” I started to laugh until I saw that he wasn’t. I felt my stomach clench as realization flooded my body. “You’re serious.”

“Dead serious.” David pulled into the motel parking lot and parked in front of his room. “They exist and I hunt them.” 

“You hunt them.” I felt like a parrot, repeating everything he said, but rational words weren’t coming.

“Yeah.” David opened his mouth to continue but I held my hand up.

“No…I can’t. Just don’t.” I threw open the Impala’s door and began to climb out.

“Lily, you can’t tell anyone.”

I laughed harshly. “Who would believe me?” I made a beeline towards our family’s apartment. I heard David call my name, but I ignored him. There was no way I was going to talk to him right now. I needed to be by myself and absorb what I’d just heard.

Taking the stairs two by two to our family apartment, I ran into my room, closed the door and threw myself on my bed. Pulling a pillow over my head, I blocked out the world, if only for a little while.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Thursday_ **

I did my best to ignore David most of Thursday. He tried to get my attention at the diner, but I sent Janine over to deal with him. I just couldn’t talk to him after what I’d heard the day before.

I was cranky and tired – sleep hadn’t come easily because my thoughts were filled with werebears and other supernatural creatures. I’d Googled David’s term and found all sorts of cultural legends about bears – people turning into bears, bear gods, bear spirits. They made my head spin. The sites also led to werewolves, vampires, ghosts and ghouls – the cornucopia of mythological entities.

I kept telling myself that it had to be fantasy. That David was just humoring Missy so she wouldn’t feel bad about possibly drinking too much. Because if werebears were real, then everything else I’d seen online had to be as well, right?

Shaking myself out of those thoughts, I headed to the kitchen with a bus pan of dishes. Unfortunately I had to pass David’s booth. He reached out to grab my apron.

“Lily.”

“I don’t have time, David.” I tried to move past him, but he still had a grip on the fabric. “Please let me go.”

“We have to talk.” His voice was low and urgent.

“No, we don’t.” I shifted the bus pan to my hip and turned to face him. “I have nothing to say to you.”

“Yesterday…” David began, but I interrupted him.

“Nothing happened yesterday.” I tugged my apron, but he still held on. “Please let go. I don’t want to make a scene, but I will.”

David sighed and loosened his fingers, letting the stiff cotton fall. “Okay fine. Not now. But we have to talk.”

I hurried into the kitchen without answering him. Dumping the tub on the counter next to the sink, I headed out the back door for some air. Leaning against the wall, I took a deep breath to try and clear my head.

I didn’t want to talk to David because I wasn’t sure if I didn’t believe him or if I did. Either way was making my thoughts whirl and my head hurt. 

A sparrow flew down from the wooded area by the diner and started pecking at the crumbs next to the dumpster. It hopped closer and regarded me with a bright dark eye, probably hoping I had some bigger fare. 

“Werebears,” I said to it, watching as it tilted its head at my voice. “He wants me to believe in werebears.” 

Of course there was no answer. 

I sighed. “You’re no help,” I told it and watched it fly away as I straightened up from the wall. I dreaded going back in, but I still had half a shift to finish before I could go hide in my room.

I opened the back door and walked through the kitchen. Squaring my shoulders, I pushed through the door to the diner and looked at the booth where David was.

It was empty.

Not sure if I was relieved or disappointed, I cleared the leftover dishes from his table with a sigh, placed them in a bus pan and pretended I was content to finish my shift.

@*@*@*@*@

My shift ended right before dinner but I wasn't hungry. I made some excuse to Momma about having a late lunch and headed to my room.

The early evening sun decorated my room with reds and golds. I opened up my laptop and clicked on the browser tabs. Scrolling through the web pages I’d called up, I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead.

The information hadn’t changed.

I don’t know why I thought it would. Maybe so I didn’t have to make a conscious choice to believe or not. But no – it was still there. Werewolves and vampires and ghosts, oh my. 

I closed the laptop and curled up on the bed, trying to think of anything but supernatural beings. My eyes drifted shut as the sun dropped down below the horizon.

@*@*@*@*@

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone buzzing on my nightstand. Groggily, I answered it. “ ‘Lo…”

 _“Lily, where are you? We’re at Andy’s waiting on you.”_ My friend Allison’s voice sounded tinny through the speaker. _“I’m ordering you a Jack and Coke, so you better get your butt over here!”_

I cursed and looked at the clock. In the whole contretemps with David, I’d forgotten that it was trivia night at Andy’s bar. I was on a team with four other friends that played every week. “Okay, I’m coming. Fell asleep after work. Give me ten.”

I hung up and scrambled off the bed. Digging through my dresser, I found a pair of dark jeans and t-shirt, quickly changing into the fresh clothes. Slipping on a pair of sneakers, I grabbed my purse and headed out of the apartment. 

“Momma, going to meet Allison and the girls at Andy’s.” Her reply was muffled as I shut the front door.

Andy’s was the local bar and grille across from the motel. During peak rafting season, he had a smoker outside and served barbeque complete with Momma’s homemade cole slaw. I grew up on his Shirley Temples and had my first legal beer at the scarred wooden counter.

Joey, Andy’s bouncer, opened the door for me, a huge grin on his face. “Hey, Lil. The girls are in the back. Be warned – they’re wild tonight.”  
I laughed. “When are they not?” I waved at Andy as I passed by, following the sound of female laughter. My friends were seated in a booth towards the pool tables at the back. Allison and Jenny were laughing at something on Allison’s phone, and Becky and Cindy were setting up the trivia game on one of the TV screens.

“Lily!” Their chorus was definitely loud. 

I grinned and slid into a seat next to Becky. “Sorry, I fell asleep after work.”

“No worries, we figured.” Becky waved at the bar, pointed at me and nodded her head. Moments later Andy came over with my Jack and Coke.

“Here you go, Lily.” He set down a napkin and placed the drink in front of me. “Running a tab?”

“Yes please.” I took a sip and hissed in pleasure at the bite of the alcohol. It was exactly what I needed after yesterday and today.

The five of us settled in to relax, drink, and play rounds of trivia.

Three hours later we were fighting for first place against The Roadkills, a bunch of guys from the local Department of Highways road crew, when there was a commotion from the pool room.

I heard a crash of glass and a thud. Andy and Joey rushed to the back as the shouting started.

“You fuckin’ stole my money.” Another crash and the sound of fists hitting flesh. “You scammed me!”

“I can’t help it if you suck at pool.” The response was cocky with a healthy dose of bravado. “You shouldn’t have bet your paycheck.”

I stiffened. I knew that voice. _Crap._ I pushed back my chair and stood up just as I heard another thud and an “oof”.

“Where you going?” Denise protested. “We’re about to win!”

I took a quick look at the question on the screen. “The answer’s ‘A’,” I told her as I hurried to the back room. 

David was being held by two large men. His head was down, but I could still see where someone had punched him. His lip was swollen and I saw a few drops of blood on the side of his mouth.

Joey was keeping Tom, one of the local sanitation workers, from hitting David again. Tom was cursing and accusing David of hustling his money in their pool game.

David didn’t say anything, but when he raised his head, he saw me and winked.

“Shut up, Tom.” Andy raised his voice to be heard over the commotion. “Now someone tell me what the hell happened?”

“Pretty boy there hustled me out of $500,” Tom whined. 

Andy turned to Tom with a frown. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” He looked around the room. “Someone with a brain, please.”

Billy, one of the men holding David, spoke up. “Simple game, Andy, until Tom started boasting like he normally does after a few beers. Challenged anyone in the room to beat him. This guy,” Billy nodded to David. “Asked Tom what it would take to shut him up. Tom said five hundred bucks. They agreed and the guy wiped the table with him. Then it got ugly.”

I saw Andy sigh. “Okay, fun’s over. Let him go.” 

Billy and his friend took their hands off David, and I saw him stagger a bit before straightening up. Andy looked at him. “You gonna be okay to get to the motel?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” David took a few steps forward and lurched into a table and chairs, knocking over the multitude of beer bottles that littered it. "Oops, guess I shouldn'ta left those there," he smirked.

There was no way he was going to make it back to the motel under his own power. I stepped forward. “I’ll take him.”

Andy looked at me. “You sure. Lily?” 

“Yeah.” I walked over to David and slid my shoulder under his arm. “It’s only across the street.”

“You sure you don’t want Joey to come with?” Andy’s face was concerned.

“Nah, we’re fine. Tell the gang where I went.” I walked David cautiously through the bar and towards the front door. 

On my way out I heard Andy comment to Tom, “It’s your own damn fault you lost that money. You can’t play pool for shit when you’re drunk.”

We managed to make it through the front door and out into parking lot. The cool evening breeze hit our faces and I hoped it would sober David up a bit.

His body was heavy against me, and I could smell a mix of whiskey and beer. We slowly crossed the parking lot and stopped at the edge of the road so I could gauge the traffic.

I felt him lean in towards me. “Hi, Lily.” His speech was slurred.

“Hi, David.” I felt his body sag a bit and I prayed that he wouldn’t pass out on me until we got to his room. 

“You’re awfully pretty.” He nuzzled my neck slightly. 

“You’re awfully drunk,” I replied smartly.

“Yup.” His head rolled on my shoulder and I had to grin. “Felt the need to get toasted.”

“Why?” The road was clear and I got us across safely.

“Family stuff.” I felt him quiet and didn’t ask any more questions.

We finally made it to his motel room. Not knowing where he’d put his key, I dug out my master and unlocked the door.

The room was dim, only a light glowing on the opposite wall to combat the darkness. I edged us toward the beds and eased David down. Once he was sitting, I went to the wall to flip the switch and get more light in the room.

Turning back to David, my breath caught as I saw the papers taped to the wall. 

Articles about the bear attacks; drawings and photos about werebears; references to older attacks; notes and scribbles.

Down below on the dresser next to the television were books and notepads, their topics ranging the gamut of the supernatural. The topics I’d looked up earlier, but more detailed.

More _real._

“It’s all true, Lily.” David’s voice was low. “I wasn’t lying to you.”

I shut my eyes. “Give me a minute.” I took a deep breath and let my worldview skew sideways for a moment and then snap back. “So werebears…they’re real.”

“Yeah.” 

I turned from the mosaic of papers on the wall back to David. He was still sitting on the bed, looking like he was about to pass out. 

“And werewolves and vampires and ghosts…?” I trailed off, but I knew he got my meaning. _They’re all real._

“All of them.” David shrugged out of his jacket and gave it to me to put on the chair in front of the window.

“Wow.” I shook my head. “And you hunt them?”

“Yeah,” he said again.

I picked up a glass and went to the sink to fill it with water. “Why?”

I heard him snort. “Because someone has to.”

I put the glass on the nightstand and dug through my purse for some Advil. “Just you?” I asked, putting it next to the water.

“No….” David’s voice was flat, like he didn’t want to share any more. 

“Ahh, can’t tell me or won’t?” I smiled so he knew it didn’t matter.

“Both?” David looked up at me with a half-smile and a wink. “We just kind of keep it secret.”

“I would too,” I replied with a small laugh. “Normal people would be really freaked out.”

He chuckled. “You’re not normal?”

“I’m still here, aren’t I?” 

“Yeah, you are.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. “I think I need to lie down.”

“Okay.” I knelt to help him take his boots off and get settled on the bed. “You gonna be okay or do I need to put the trashcan by the bed?”

“I’ll be fine.” He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” I squeezed back and watched him close his eyes, his breathing starting to relax. “See you in the morning, David.”

“It’s Dean.” His voice was soft.

“What?”

“My name. It’s Dean. Dean Winchester.” Dean’s head rolled to the side as he passed out. In slumber, he looked young and vulnerable. I felt for him that he had a life that he couldn’t share.

I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. “Good night, Dean Winchester.”

@*@*@*@*@

**  
_Friday_  
**

Friday started off horrendously. The weather was coming in and the clouds sped across the sky like wandering spirits. Which didn’t help my mood.

I had accepted David – Dean’s – story about the werebears and other supernatural beings, but that didn’t mean it still wasn’t bothering me. The fact that these creatures existed and the normal person didn’t know about them had kept me up last night, and I was on my third cup of coffee to combat the exhaustion.

Dean came into the diner around ten looking a bit worse for wear. I brought him a cup of coffee, which he gratefully accepted.

“You doing okay?” I asked him and waited until he’d finished his first cup so I could pour him another one.

“Yes and no.” He sipped this one and put it on the table. “Hangover wise, I’ve been better….” He let his sentence trail off.

“And…?” There was a second part that he was waiting to tell me, I could tell.

“You didn’t hear?” 

I felt a dread pool in my stomach. “No. What was I supposed to hear?”

He was about to tell me when Jack and Matt, two Fish and Wildlife Rangers, came in and made a beeline for Dean’s table.

“Agent Gilmour?”

Dean straightened up and gave me a look. “I heard. What are the details?”

“Last night, two men were attacked up at Rainbow Bluffs.”

I gasped quietly. That was what Dean was about to tell me.

“It seems that the bear in question attacked the first one and then went after the second when he fired his rifle at it.” One of the men shook his head in disgust. “They’d gone up to hunt the bear as a possible trophy.”

“Any survivors?” Dean sounded matter-of-fact, but as he glanced at me again, I could see that he was not happy.

“Both actually,” one of the Rangers commented. “They’re at Middleton Regional. We’re going there now to interview them. You can follow us up if you like.”

“Sounds good.” Dean stood, pulled his wallet out and put a five down on the table. “Let me get a coffee to go and I’ll meet you boys outside.”

We both waited until they left. I whirled around and faced him. “It’s still out there?”

“Seems to be.” Dean walked over to the counter. “I’m gonna need that coffee to go.”

I followed him and quickly prepared it for him. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m gonna have to go kill it.”

@*@*@*@*@

I spent the afternoon wrapped up in worry. The diner was buzzing with the gossip about the newest attack. Folks were talking about how big the bear was; was there more than one; how did the victims get away – opinions ranging from banal to ludicrous.

Knowing the truth didn’t make anything better. I was so busy that I didn’t have time to Google anything on my phone. Not that I would have found anything. I’m sure Dean had plenty of information in his room but there was no way I was going to look there. It felt too much like breaking his confidence.

The bell to the entrance dinged and I breathed a sigh of relief when Dean walked through the door. I had been afraid he’d gone up to the Bluffs after he’d interviewed the two men who’d been attacked. He sat down at the counter and I poured him a cup of coffee.

“You okay?” I asked, in a parody of our earlier conversation. “Learn anything?”

“I’m fine and yeah, I did. The two men that were attacked confirmed what we discussed.” He took a sip. “What time are you done here?”

“Four, and then I have to work the front desk at the motel at seven.”

“Okay.” He looked at me, his green eyes serious. “I’m gonna need your help.”

My mouth dried up. “You’re gonna need me to go with you?”

“Oh god, no!” He shook his head vigorously. “No. I’ll just need your help to get some things ready. Can you meet me in my room after your shift?”

“Sure.” I couldn’t fathom what he might need me for, but I was ready to help get rid of the monster that was terrorizing our town. I chuckled at that thought – it reminded me of the Saturday afternoon B movies on the cable access channel growing up.

“Great.” Dean finished his coffee. “I need to research some history that I can’t find online. Does the library have microfilm of the local paper?”

“I’m pretty sure they do.” Without asking I grabbed a Styrofoam cup and poured a coffee to go. “I know they’re open until five so you should have time to find what you’re looking for.”

Dean took the coffee with a smile. “So I’ll see you at four?” 

“Yeah.”

I watched him walk out of the diner and wondered what I had just gotten myself into.

@*@*@*@*@

I nervously knocked on Dean’s door at 4:05.

He pulled me inside and then shut the door behind us. “Thanks for doing this. I don’t normally ask civilians for help, but…” He shrugged with a sheepish grin.

“So is that what I am? A civilian?” I chuckled.

“For lack of a better term, yeah.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“Okay, then. How about you put this civilian to work?”

“Good.” He gestured towards the bed. I inhaled sharply when I saw the different weapons spread out across the comforter.

Rifles, shotguns, pistols – they were all there. “You’re not going to need all this, are you?”

“I don’t know. Not usually, but it’s better to be prepared.” Dean took a box of ammunition off the table. “You know how to load a gun?”

“Pistols, yes. Rifles and shotguns, no. Daddy only had us practice with handguns.”

“Okay. I want you to switch out the bullets in the clips with these.” He handed me the box.

I sat down on the bed and took one of the 9mm pistols. Checking the safety, I cleared the chamber and removed the clip. Emptying it, I started putting in the bullets Dean had given me. They felt a bit lighter and they weren’t copper colored. I looked up at Dean, who was reloading one of the rifles. “These aren’t regular bullets.”

“Nope, they’re silver.” 

“Because…silver kills werewolves, so…” I trailed off. 

“They’ll take down the werebear,” Dean finished for me.

“Makes sense.” The fact that I seemed to be fine with that information did not escape me. What was real and what wasn’t had totally changed in my worldview. I finished one pistol and started on the next. “But won’t one bullet do the trick?”

“Only if it pierces the heart. Can’t always guarantee that on the first shot, so it pays to be prepared.” Dean put down the rifle and checked the shotguns. “Got silver buckshot in these. It’ll slow it down but won’t kill it. It’ll give me enough time to get away if I need to.”

“Sounds like you’re putting yourself on the line for this, Dean. Is that typical? The way you…hunt?” The words sounded strange coming out of my mouth.

“No, it’s not.” Dean got up and moved the rifle and shotgun over to the door. “Normally you hunt in pairs so someone has your back.”

“So why are you here alone?” I handed him the two 9mms in trade for a box of .45 caliber bullets. “Who’s your partner?”

He was silent as he checked the pistols and put them on the table. I could see that I’d touched a sensitive topic, and was about to backtrack when he spoke.

“My Dad, but he’s out on another hunt in Kansas. Used to be him and my brother, Sam.”

The tape labeled _Sam’s mix_ flashed across my mind. “I’m sorry.”

Dean looked up at me, correctly interpreting my comment. “Oh, he’s not dead.”

“Oh.” That was a relief. “So…where is he then?”

“Stanford. He decided he didn’t want the life anymore.” Dean started packing up the rest of the weapons. “I don’t blame him. It’s tough, you know? The life?” He paused and I saw a flash of something wistful across his face. “Sammy just decided it wasn’t for him anymore. Wanted to make something of himself.”

“Have you seen him lately?” I asked the question carefully, not entirely sure I really wanted the answer.

“Nah, he’s busy studying. No need to bother him.”

The tone of his voice almost broke my heart. It was the sound of someone who’d lost the center of his world. I watched Dean compose himself, knowing he would refuse a hug if I offered one. 

Changing the subject instead, I asked, “So how do you plan on attracting the werebear? I mean, you have no idea if it’s going to show up.”

“Actually I do. I was able to find out some information at the library.” He headed over to the other side of the room and retrieved a plastic bag. “Looking through the old newspapers, I found a story about two bear cubs that were killed about five years ago right around the full moon. From the accounts I read, I don’t think they were just ordinary bear cubs.”

My eyes widened. “You think they were Weres too?”

“Yeah. And their mother’s been the one killing men on the anniversary every full moon since.”

“But there hasn’t been an attack every year,” I argued with him.

“That’s because some years no one’s gone up to the Bluffs during that time. Trust me on this – my dad trained me to see patterns in things like this.”

I had to. Dean knew what he was talking about. “Okay, so how are you going to make sure she’s up there?”

He pulled two small bear pelts out of the bag. “I’m going to use these.”

“How will those help?” I couldn’t see two pieces of fur enticing a werebear at all.

“My dad’s journal has a ritual that will make these seem like live bear cubs. Once I invoke it, she’ll come.”

I shook my head. “Why am I not surprised?” Dean just grinned at me. “So is there anything else we need to do?”

“Just help me bag up the supplies for the ritual and load everything into the car, and we should be good to go.”

Twenty minutes later we had everything ready. I took the bag with the ritual supplies and the pelts and Dean took the weapons. Outside, he opened the trunk of the Impala and lifted up a false lid.

I whistled at what was inside the underlying compartment. Not only guns, but knives, machetes, and what looked like a grenade launcher. All of which were surrounded by symbols drawn on the metal. “You’ve used this stuff?”

“At one point or another,” he replied with a chuckle, placing everything in and shutting the trunk. Walking to the driver’s side, he unlocked the car and slid into the driver’s seat. Rolling down the window, he smiled at me. “If all goes right, I should be back here a few hours after midnight.”

I appreciated his attempt to ease my fears. “Dean…I know it’s probably silly to say this, considering what you’re going to do, but, try not to do anything stupid, okay?”

Dean’s grin widened. “I won’t.” 

I had to laugh at that because something told me that his answer wasn’t always the truth.

“Hang on.” Dean leaned over and opened the glove box. I watched him scribble something on a piece of paper. He folded it up and handed it to me, his face losing the easy grin of before. “If something _does_ happen…can you call that number?” 

I opened it. In a messy scrawl, I read _‘Sam’_ and a phone number.

Taking a deep breath I replied, “Okay. But I know I’m not gonna need it, because you’re gonna be just fine.”

Dean started the car, its rumble echoing in the parking lot. Putting it into gear, he pulled onto the road and headed to the Bluffs.

I watched his taillights fade into the distance until I couldn’t see them anymore.

@*@*@*@*@

Time never had moved so slowly in my life. Every tick of the clock on the wall felt like a hammer, and the hands seemed be stuck in their same position whenever I looked at them.

I wound up pacing, spending most of my time alternating from the front desk to sitting on the bench outside the office, waiting. The door was open just in case the phone rang, and I could hear the distant murmur of the small television behind the desk.

I looked up at the sky. The moon was full and heavy and cast shadows across the parking lot. Every once in a while the door to Andy’s would open and I would hear laughter and music.

My heart would begin to race every time I saw headlights, but as soon as the vehicle was in earshot, I knew it wasn’t Dean. His car had a certain sound that separated it from any other automobile I’d heard.

I pulled the paper with Sam’s phone number on it out of my pocket for the umpteenth time. It was a futile gesture since I’d memorized the number within the first dozen times I’d looked at it.

“Damn it, Dean,” I muttered to myself, shoving the paper back into my pocket. “I really don’t want to have to call this number.”

The wind started picking up, causing wispy clouds to scuttle across the sky. I shivered, feeling a chill that was not brought on completely by the weather.

I was about to go back into the office to get my jacket when I heard it.

The low rumble vibrated along the road as the Impala came into view. It slowly pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of Dean’s motel room door.

The engine shut off and I waited for Dean to get out of the car, but there was no movement. Unsettled, I started towards the car, my feet picking up speed as the driver’s side door creaked open. 

“Dean?” I called out as I got closer. No answer. “Dean?”

I made it to the side of the car just as Dean pulled himself out, his knees buckling. His arm was pressed to his chest and I could smell blood.

“Shit!” I managed to keep him from collapsing, just barely. “What happened?”

He grimaced at me. “She got a good hit in.” 

“Okay, okay…” We stumbled to his door and I unlocked it. “How bad is it?”

“Not sure. Hurts like a mother though.” He winced as I helped him sit down on the bed. “Here, take these.” He held out the car keys. “First aid kit’s in the trunk.”

I hurried to the car and got the first aid kit. Dean was trying to shrug out of his shirts, but it was clearly an effort. I put the kit down next to him.

“Here, let me help.” I gingerly eased his shirt off his shoulders and gently pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“Oh man!” I gasped. Dean’s chest was covered in blood, his skin torn.

“How are you at first aid?” he asked.

“I got my Girl Scout merit badge when I was 12, does that count?”

Dean chuckled, then hissed. “It’ll do as long as you don’t make me laugh again.”

“Promise. Now let’s get you cleaned up so I can see how bad it really is.” I picked up the ice bucket on my way to the sink. Turning on the water, I waited until it was hot before filling up the bucket and grabbing a bunch of towels.

I put the bucket on the table and pulled up the chair so I could sit in front of Dean. 

Soaking the washcloth, I began to wipe away the blood to reveal four perfectly spaced claw marks, their gouges slowly oozing blood. I cleaned off the area thoroughly.

“Okay, they’re bad, but I don’t think you’ll need stitches.” 

Dean glanced down. “Yeah, I’ve had worse. Just put on some antibacterial stuff and bandage them up. Let me lie down to make it easier.”

He stretched out on the bed as I got the supplies from the kit. Putting on a glove, I squeezed out a good amount of the ointment onto my fingers and smeared it gently over the gashes. I tried not to push too hard, but I made Dean wince a few times. “Sorry.”

“S’ok.” He lay still as I taped the bandages over the wounds. “Should be good to go.” I helped him sit up and he scooted up to rest against the headboard. “Can you hand me the shirt over near the duffle?”

I picked it up and handed it to him, hissing in sympathy as he eased it over his head. I cleaned up the bloody towels and tossed them outside the door before I went and spilled the water out in the sink.

Tossing the glove in the trash, I asked, “So are you going to tell me what happened tonight?”

“Grab us some beers from the cooler. I’m gonna need a drink for this.”

I fished two long necks out of the green cooler by the door and twisted off the caps. Handing one to him, I sat back down in the chair I’d been in.

“So the ritual worked,” he began, mock glaring at me when I snorted, and proceeded to tell me about setting up the pelts and laying in wait for the werebear. “Unfortunately she came up on my blind side and knocked the rifle out of my hands.”

“Oh no!”

“Yeah. I was able to get away, but not before she did this.” He gestured to his wounds. “It took a few shots with the 9mm to slow her down, but then I got the rifle back and was able to finish it.”

“What happened…after? Did she change back to human?” I swallowed. “That’s what they do, right? Change back?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied. 

“Oh…” I was quiet, thinking about his answer. “And what did you do with…the body?”

“I took care of it. That’s all you need to know.”

I didn’t say anything at that.

Dean broke the silence. “She was a monster, Lily. She’d attack more people if we didn’t do something.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just…I’m not quite used to this, you know?” I looked at him with a pained smile.

“And I hope to god you never get to that point.” Dean’s eyes locked on mine. “It’s not a good place to be.”

I cocked my head. “Then why do you do it?”

Dean smiled down at his beer. “Because it’s kind of the family business, you know? Saving people, hunting things?” He shrugged slightly. “Plus it’s all I know. And I’m good at it.” He finished his beer and put the bottle on the nightstand.

“Want another?” I motioned to the beer. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

I got up and grabbed two more. Handing him one, I kicked off my shoes and sat cross-legged next to him on the bed. “Okay, so tell me your strangest hunting story.”

“What?” He looked at me like I wasn’t speaking English.

“You heard me. I want to hear your strangest hunting story.”

“Okay…um…okay. When I was thirteen, me, my dad and Sam went after a vengeful spirit…”

@*@*@*@*@

_  
**Epilogue**  
_

Saturdays at the _Pump and Shop_ were either jam-packed or dead in the water. This Saturday it, was the latter. After filling the coffee station and restocking the candy aisle, I found myself itching for something to do.

Janine was working in the diner so I didn’t have anyone to talk to, there hadn’t been a customer for a good hour and a half, and I had finished the book I’d been reading at lunchtime.

The truth was, I was waiting for Dean to stop in after he’d checked out. My mind was still full of the stories he’d told me last night. Some were hilarious, others horribly frightening, but they all drove home to me that there were things around us that we knew nothing about.

With a sigh, I headed to the coolers in the back to grab something to drink. As I passed the magazine rack, I saw a copy of the _National Inquirer_ with the headline, _Ancient Aliens Were Our Original Ancestors_. I picked it up and took it to the register to read.

The various stories of alien babies and the world’s fattest cats made me roll my eyes, but in between those were items like _Co-Eds Attacked by Vampires_ and _Ghost Children Terrorize Resort_. With my newfound information, I wondered how true those accounts were, and if Dean had hunted any of them.

“The vampires were wannabees, but we took care of some ghouls two towns over.” 

I looked up to see Dean smiling at me. He tapped on the paper. “The college kids were doing some sort of hazing thing. The ghouls were pretty nasty though.”

I laughed at his comment. “Ironically I was just wondering if the stories were real and whether you’d hunted them.”

“Some are, some aren’t.” He shrugged. “It’s hard to tell sometimes.”

“So how will I know?” I closed the paper and set it aside. 

“You won’t. The real stories don’t usually make the national headlines."

“So there’s no way I’ll be able to keep tabs on you then?” I winked at him and grinned.

“If I do my job right, then no,” he replied, smiling back at me.

“That’s too bad. I would have loved to follow the exploits of the famous Dean Winchester.”

“Yeah, well they’re not as exciting as you might think.”

“That, I think, is a matter of opinion.” I paused. “So…where are you going next?”

“Not sure. Gotta meet up with my dad and regroup. I stopped in to say goodbye and grab some supplies and fill up the tank.”

I watched as Dean wandered the store for his items and couldn’t help but chuckle. Five days ago he’d done the same thing and turned my life upside down, and I was pretty sure it would take a while for it to settle back into place. After seeing his wounds and hearing his stories, I knew I would worry about him and wonder whether he was okay.

“Okay, I think I’ve got everything.” Dean put the last items on the counter. I rang everything up and bagged them. “This is gonna take two trips I think,” he said as he grabbed a few bags. “I’ll be back. Can you set me up on pump two?”

“Sure thing.” I waited until he put his supplies in the car and quickly grabbed a thermos from the shelf. I filled it up and sealed it, then picked up the few bags that were left and brought them out to him.

“Here you go.” I handed the bags to him. “And…um…for your trip.” I held out the thermos. “Figured you might need it if you’re going to be driving a while.”

“Thank you. That’s great.”

“Would it be wrong if I said I kind of never want to see you again?” 

Dean threw back his head and laughed. “Nope. I get that a lot.” He looked at me with a fond smile. “Thank you for your help. There’s not many people who would have rolled with the punches like you did. Dylan’s a lucky man.” 

Dean finished pumping the gas and gave me the cash for it. “Despite everything, it’s been a real treat getting to know you, Lily Thurber.” 

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. Pulling out his wallet, he handed me a card. “Just in case you DO need to see me again.”

I looked down at it. _Bob Seger. FBI._

“Really? Bob Seger?”

Dean just laughed again and climbed into the Impala. He started it up and I heard the unmistakable notes of _Ramblin’ Gamblin’ Man_ thumping from the speakers. As the car pulled away, he gave me a quick wave and a honk as it growled down the road.

I looked at the card again and smiled. Something told me that this wasn’t going to be the last time I’d see Dean Winchester.

Fin


End file.
